Time
by EldestSalvatore
Summary: "Honey, we can run forever, if forever's what's in store" this continues right off where Damon and Elena are finally giving into each other in 6x13. Consider this a re-vamp of that scene allowing you the viewers to catch the goodness that was kept from you.


_Look I've made some huge mistakes in my life _

Damon related to that statement well, because of one the drawbacks of living through the years was the simple fact that during some years, dark years he had done things he had wished he could take back. Off the top of his head the key ones that stood out was choosing flight rather than fight and turning his back on Enzo allowing the flames to consume him. The second would be killing Lexi all because it hurt his brother, but also because he needed to raise the suspicion off himself and turn it to someone else, and unfortunately she had fit the bill. Another mistake that stood out was allowing his emotions and Katherine's power over him to get the best of him, resulting in snapping Jeremy Gilbert's neck.

Out of those mistakes the biggest one when it came to Elena was turning his back and walking away. Accepting that he was a monster and knowing that she had deserved better. If he had been able to take it back he would have stayed and fought, but instead he had chosen the cowards move and fled, and everything after that which followed even now causing him to shudder at the thought.

_Yet I found my way back to you _

Maybe they were toxic but in a different way. They weren't toxic with each other; they were toxic without each other, because they had both chosen to take darker roads when losing the other. The night that Elena 'Katherine' had broken up with him Damon had allowed himself to once again become the villain, killing Aaron and then joining Enzo to continue their legacy of Whitmore kills. Elena's wrong path had been choosing to compel him away, because the thought of being without him was too damn depressing to accept, so instead she had chosen the alternative. Without each other they were incomplete which was why it was easy to understand that through all the flames and chaos somehow they were able to find each other again.

_It doesn't matter if memories or not, it doesn't matter if vampire or not_

Damon related to that well when it came to his feelings for Elena. With everyone else in Elena's life they had trouble accepting her becoming a vampire, but to Damon she had never changed. To Damon whether she be sporting fangs or a heartbeat he loved her regardless, because at the end of the day she was still Elena, his Elena.

_If the past is a place without you and me together then stop living it _

Elena had raised a good point because ever since he had returned all he had been doing was living in the past. He had hoped that somehow Elena would regain her memories and her love for him making this all the more easier, and they'd be able to start back were they ended, but it wasn't going to happen. Either he could bow his head in a moment of silence and weep about it or he could take the chance and begin again.

The kiss between them thrilling as their lips remained fused together. Each one of them getting completely lost in the other causing Damon's eagerness for Elena to get the best of him which ended up resulting in him increasing the pressure of his mouth on hers. Kissing Elena more forcefully as if his whole life depended on it, his tongue darting out and running it along the curve of her lips silently asking, no begging for permission to enter.

Elena complying opening her mouth to which Damon takes immediate advantage thrusting his tongue inside resulting in both of them releasing a pleased moan. This kiss was different from their last at the hospital, because the one at the hospital had been hesitant, slow and tender, what one would describe as a first kiss. The kiss they had shared earlier this morning had been a kiss of eagerness and Damon was sure if Kai hadn't rudely and annoyingly interrupted he would have been able to taste the frosting on her tongue. The kiss they were sharing now showcased the passion, desire, want and need they had been harboring for each other.

Hands tangling in his raven locks, giving it a rough tug practically yanking his scalp off causing Damon to growl against her lips because of the way Elena was handling him. The way that Elena had tugged silently telling him she was desperate to have him closer, Damon's arms locking tightly around her petite frame breaking any and all space between the two of them.

When it came to self control it was something he exceeded in, but add Elena into the equation and he lacked it. Not able to stop himself as his hands hastily push off her sweater jacket, his fingers skimming along uncovered skin.

Kissing was no longer enough for him he needed more, they both did. There was a craving that they both shared and the only way to satiate that craving was to progress this causing Damon to back Elena up, her feet hitting the edge of the bed as Damon uses his hips to push her down. Elena's frame falling onto the bed with Damon following along with her, their bodies in complete sync with each other.

Situating himself so that he hovers above her he doesn't quite go in for the kill just yet, instead he gets lost in her eyes. Blue meeting brown admiring the woman of his dreams lying beneath him, this had been all he had wanted ever since returning, and now here she was looking at him the way he had always looked at her.

Neither one of them moved, they each remained still; their gazes locked onto one another as their eyes silently conveyed everything they longed to say to the other. In that moment they were completely overwhelmed by the other, Damon knew it must have been for different reasons of course. For Elena it would be the fact that here she was with no memories, first starting off convinced he was a monster, and over time growing to have feelings for him resulting in her now lying beneath him and trusting him with what they were about to do. For Damon it was the fact that after all hell endured and being told it was better not to be together he was trying to process that somehow along the way she had fallen for him again. Ever since his return all Damon had wanted was this moment and now it was being presented to him, but the reality was far different than the dream.

_It's as if it's our first time again_

Damon remembered their first time vividly. For the longest time they had been participating in physical and metaphorical tangos. Each time they had made progress making them take one step forward, and then screwing up causing them to take two steps back. During all this since Elena's transition somewhere along the way she had grown to have feelings for him and when she had confessed to breaking up with Stefan because of him he had been absolutely stunned. All Damon had wanted that day was to talk to her, but business had kept him busy until later that night when he swung the door open, stepping aside and allowing her to come in.

Everything had changed after that, it had only made sense that they'd share a dance by the fireplace, a place that Damon had viewed as symbolic because so many meaningful conversations and moments had happened at that very spot. While the flames consumed each other, Damon and Elena had mirrored them allowing themselves to finally be free and give into what they had wanted. Everything after that had been a blur, a beautiful, entrancing and passionate blur. It had been raw, hot, and rough and then somehow had transitioned to tender, gentle and slow as they had made love for the first time. That memory alone something Damon had played inside his head day after day stuck in that god forsaken prison world.

Now here they were in this same position letting what they feel for each other possess them. As if on their own accord their lips crashing and molding together as they get swept up in another kiss.

Elena's arms lacing around his neck "Damon" she whispers against his lips giving him the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth causing Elena to moan in satisfaction as Damon uses his tongue to softly massage hers.

Ever since Damon had re-entered Elena's life she had done her best to keep him at arm's length and had built walls around him, but Damon had been stubborn and had refused to give up. That refusal making Elena view him in a different light, his time spent trying to get Bonnie back proving to her that he wasn't the man she had let the compulsion make him out to be. More than anything she had wished she hadn't erased him, but even without her memories, their memories her heart still remembered him vividly, which explained why she now refused to let him go.

Hands roaming openly over his sculpted back not able to stop themselves from sneaking underneath his shirt and taking the tips of her nails gliding them on the smooth skin of his back, and the second she heard Damon moan against her mouth she couldn't help but feel pride at the fact that she had been the sole reason for that.

Will power? Was that something her old self had when it came to him? Hands slipping out from underneath now grasping the material of his shirt and with one impatient and rough tug she hears the sound of his shirt tearing in half, and followed along after that a rich chuckle slipping past his lips and vibrating against her own.

Breaking away from her when he hears her 'what's so funny' question he pushes the rest of his damaged shirt off of him, discarding it to the floor. "It's just refreshing to know that after all this time you still have no appreciation towards my shirts" he teases recalling the many, many times he's had to say RIP to one of his shirts.

_Well that answers that question I have no patience _her eyes immediately drawn to his shirtless form, licking her lips as she takes in this beautiful man before her. "I appreciate your shirts" she corrects the tip of her finger trailing along his back before hooking her leg, locking it around him and with inhuman speed changing the positions so that she's now straddling him. With this new change of view she admires the view in front of her _he is genuinely beautiful _"but I appreciate what's underneath even more" she delivers in a sultry tone that even she herself is surprised to hear.

Ever since Elena had allowed herself to see past the monstrous image she found herself many times admiring Damon, appreciating the way his body would move so gracefully around the room, and more so the way his muscles rippled under the fabric of his shirt.

_Oh god _holding back the urge to moan not wanting to give him a bigger ego as she catches the smug smirk on his lips knowing he most likely wants to say 'take a picture it'll last longer.' Deciding that she deserved to explore this newly uncovered treasure she leans down hotly claiming his lips against her own, ignoring his protest as she draws back and begins to deliver feather light kisses across his cheek, tracing the edge of his jaw line, down to the curve of his neck and across his collar bone, taking his flesh between her teeth lightly sucking against it.

A Vampire's body temperature was suppose to be cold, and yet with each kiss Elena placed on a certain part of his skin he could feel warmth radiating through him _this woman is setting my damn body ablaze. _They had yet to really jump into foreplay and already he felt as if he was going to come undone _that would be humiliating hey Elena so I know I completely just got off like some horny teenager getting to second base but take my word for it I do have the power to rock your world. _

Not even wanting to consider such a thought Damon draws himself forward so that he's now sitting up, Elena on his knees with her legs locked around his waist. Taking his hands he runs them through her long and wavy chocolate tresses relishing in the softness as it passes through his fingers. Dipping his head down he starts to kiss her neck, teasingly grazing his teeth along her pulse point.

Feeling his teeth causing her to drop her head back and a deep moan to emit past her lips as she feels Damon roll his hips against hers, gasping aloud feeling the roughness of his jeans and the hardness concealed in them. Elena mirroring the action as she grinds herself against him rubbing against where she craved to feel him most.

Hissing in pleasure wanting more than anything to shed off the rest of their clothes, but pushing the temptation back. Instead Damon's hands going to the front of her dress, taking the tips of his fingers and ghosting them along her collar bone. Meeting her gaze silently asking for permission to which Elena nods her head, giving him the go ahead carefully pulling the dress over her body and dropping it to the floor "see no damage done" he teases lowering his head and kissing her newly exposed flesh.

"Show off"

Elena's comment causing him to chuckle in amusement pulling back so that he could admire her, and in all honesty he couldn't define or think of a more beautiful sight than at this moment with Elena. The way that Elena was gazing at him as if he was the object of her affections causing a hitch in his throat, his hands skimming along the soft flesh of her stomach finally coming to a halt on her breasts.

"This" finger hooking at the clasp of her bra "needs to go" and in one swift and expert move he unhooks it, twirling it around his finger and flinging it clear across the room. "Mmm" he hums in approval cupping each breast in his hands and tenderly massaging them "oh how I have missed you both."

Arching herself back and pushing herself more into his hands "rather than talking how about showing how much you missed them" she challenges longing for him to give his attention to them.

_Challenge accepted _rubbing the pad of his thumb against her nipples "with pleasure" his lips fastening around one of her nipples, taking his tongue and swirling it around, around and around her nipple, and taking great pride in the way she squirmed against him.

"Beautiful" he murmurs circling her taunt nipple with the tip of his tongue pleased as he feels it bud beneath him silently demanding more attention _gladly _his mouth latching greedily onto her nipple sucking, licking, biting and tugging against it with his blunt teeth.

Though Damon wanted nothing more than to make love to her he was taking his time re-familiarizing himself with her body again. Worshipping at her very alter. Tending to both of her breasts, never once being cruel and leaving the other unattended because if lips were sucking one nipple then his fingers were pinching, tweaking, pulling and playing with the other nipple, not wanting to leave anything high or dry.

Elena's whimpers making Damon smile against her breast as she like a cat in heat rubbed up against him. Damon's eyes rolling into the back of his head feeling how wet she was getting through his jeans. Wanting to hear more of the delicious sounds coming from her he pushes both of her breasts together, creating the ultimate cleavage as he opens his mouth wider, taking both nipples into his mouth and feasting on them.

"Damon please" she practically pleads needing him to give more to help the ache between her legs.

"Hm" he hums in content continuing to suck and taking his blunt teeth grazing them along the curve of her breast.

"I need"

Pulling back causing a pop to echo around the room at the suction he meets her gaze for a brief second before running his lips up to her ear. "Tell me what you need Elena and I will gladly give it to you" he huskily whispers capturing the shell of her ear and lightly sucking against it.

"I need" honestly it wasn't fair how did he even expect her to form words when he was now nipping and nibbling at her ear? "Dammit Damon touch me" finally finding words as she releases a demanding growl.

The growl alone turning Damon on "yes mam" lifting her off his knee and gently setting her onto the bed, leaning down and connecting their lips in a slow and tender kiss. Hands sliding downwards so that he can remove boots followed by her leggings _these things are a pain in the ass to remove _irritated at how they clung to her legs causing Damon to impatiently tug on them _finally _dropping them to the floor so that they join the pile of clothes starting to build up more and more.

Reaching down he runs his hands along her mile long legs, trailing them up her thigh and continuing his teasing assault running his palms up along her leg as his finger plays with the fabric of her panties. Damon's body slithering lower pressing hot open mouthed kisses to each patch of skin that he passes, dragging Elena down with him until she's set at the foot of his bed with him now kneeling before her. Lowering his head he presses an open mouthed kiss along her inner thigh, letting his teeth graze against her flesh.

Another growl escaping Elena displeased that Damon was taking his time getting to where she longed for his mouth to be. The way that he was teasing her even without memories she knew this must have been something he enjoyed far too much. There was a large part of Elena, a greedy and eager part of her that wanted to toss Damon back onto the bed and do what she pleased with him, but all those temptations now thrown at the window the second she feels his lips against her thigh "Da-Damon please" she moans out opening her thighs more to him in welcoming.

"Ah, ah, ah" he coos "patience is a virtue" he replies letting her see the devilish glint reflecting in his lust filled blues. Dipping his head down once again, mouth opening, taking the fabric of her panties captive between his teeth and ever so slowly pulling them down her legs. Damon's entrancing steely blues locked on her during the entire process.

Elena's head momentarily lifting her mouth going dry as she catches sight of Damon removing her panties with his teeth "you're going to kill me" she whispers letting her head fall back onto the mattress.

Damon's hand grasping her panties helping him along the way, pulling them off completely now leaving her completely bare to him, Elena's sudden statement. An impish smirk playing at the corner of his lips "then it's a good thing we're already dead" he whispers blowing against her sex.

Pressing her palms against the mattress Elena tried to make herself relax knowing if he kept it up she'd come undone, and he hadn't even yet stared the ministrations she craved for.

"Relax" rubbing his hand over her toned stomach trying to soothe her "just relax" he whispers again bowing his head down towards her hot core, inhaling and instantly being greeted to her scent of arousal. "Fuck" he groans as a flood of memories hit him of each time he had Elena in this exact moment. "Elena" he's not even sure the reason why he says her name, but it slips out as he takes his finger tracing it down her slit, tracing her folds and mentally mapping out each old yet now new precious piece of flesh awaiting him.

If Elena had the ability to blush she's pretty sure her cheeks would be fifty shades of red as she watched his dark head dip down towards her sex. Damon might have been able to remember all his times down there, but she wasn't which suddenly made her feel somewhat self conscious "oooh" her eyes squeezing shut as pleasure courses through her.

Damon's finger continuing its exploring, hearing Elena's 'ooh' causing Damon to peer up at her, fixed in watching the vision withering before him. Taking the very tip of his index finger and slipping it inside of her heat, growling in pleasure when he feels her inner muscles clenching against him "good girl."

Elena might not have remembered their past love sessions, but her body seemed to as her hips rose automatically, taking his finger in further and crying out. Hands now fisting into the blanket "Damon…Damon" not able to form actual sentences as heat and need twisted under her skin, growing wetter around Damon's finger, rocking her hips urging him to continue.

Hearing a chorus of his name slipping past Elena's lip now becoming his new favorite tune, Elena's hips bucking up drawing in his digit even more into her heated confines. "You might not remember our time together Elena" pausing for a moment as he takes note of her juices coating his finger "but your body still responds to me the way it always has" he says between clenched teeth "you're so wet." Curling his digit upwards in a come-hither motion, slowly starting to pump his digit in and out of her.

"W-was it" she stutters rocking her hips to meet Damon's hand, biting her lip "was it always like this" she can't help but question. Damon's comment causing her to cry out "you better take care of that."

Desire flooding him as she keeps in time with the movement of his digits, Elena's question causing him to purse his lips together thinking over his answer "yes" he finally answers his finger continuing its assault sliding through the wetness of her pussy. "We knew each other's bodies well" using his other hand lightly stroking her thigh "no matter how many times we'd find ourselves in moments like these they always felt like the first time again" head bowing down pressing his lips to her hipbone. "We consumed each other Elena in every way possible" his warm tongue flicking out dragging it across each rib "we could never get enough of the other" whispering against her flesh, his thumb teasingly flicking across her bundle of nerves. "Our bodies craved each other" trailing down to rest at her slick opening while his other hand whose digit remained deep inside of her began to increase pace, pumping in and out of her. His mouth aching to get to a special place, but he decides to tease her a bit more, settling for his second favorite as it latches onto her nipple. At the same time that his teeth connect to her nipple he adds another digit slipping it deep inside of her and letting it fall into pace with the other digit continuing to work.

Damon's thumb grazing against her clip ripping a scream out of her and she finds herself silently pleading that no one is in the house, because vampire or not anyone here would have heard that. With Damon's mouth latched onto her breast and a second finger filling her all paranoia immediately gone having trouble remembering what she had been thinking in the first place. Elena's inner walls tingling, clinging tightly around Damon's finger "I-I wish I could remember."

Kissing between the valley of her breasts, curling his tongue around her nipple as he draws his two digits out noticing how drenched they are." With my crash course on pleasure 101 you won't need to remember" he cheekily states, lifting his coated finger to his lips, tongue darting out and lapping at the juices. A rough growl escaping him the moment her taste touches his lips "I know before that I was hell bent on wanting you to remember…but tonight you told me to stop living in the past, you need to do that too….live in the now Elena….just enjoy" and without another word he's reaching for her feet and setting them to rest on his shoulders. This move drawing him closer towards his destination "I plan to."

Reaching out she rakes her fingernails over his scalp, moaning as his talented tongue tongued her nipple. A low whine slipping past her lips as Damon removes his fingers, Elena's mouth falling open watching as Damon licks the juices from his fingers. Since Elena couldn't remember her time with Damon the only past lovers she could think of had been Matt and Stefan, but none of them came even close to comparing to Damon. Stefan had always been in control and cautious treating her as if she was glass that was going to break, and acting as if he did anything crazy he might lose control. Something told Elena even if she were human Damon would still be treating her body the exact same way. The image alone of Damon licking her juices off his fingers completely erotic, entranced by how he seemed completely enraptured by her taste and the second she heard his growl a tremor of pleasure shot right through her. A startled cry escaping her as he grips her legs and sets them on his shoulders, his statement and action putting her at a loss for words only able to respond with a nod, watching him with wide eyes.

"I'm going to take care of you Elena" letting his tongue dart out grazing a wet path up the inside of her thigh "trust me" he whispers as he licks a wide path over her center, his thumbs reaching out to help him spread her folds more apart. Dragging his mouth up and down and up and down her heated core.

The feeling of Damon's mouth on her most intimate of places was absolutely indescribable, and because she was a vampire that pleasure amplified. "I trust you Damon" not even needing time to think about it, and she meant it. Over the time that Elena had let this man in again he had become her go to person. Hooking her ankles behind his back, drawing him in more as she pushes her heels against his back and tilts her hips up towards Damon's mouth.

Smiling at Elena's statement he rests his hand along her pubic bone, pressing sensual kisses on her moistened woman hood. The kisses that he delivers to her acting as if he's kissing her lips, not devouring her the way he wants to, but instead taking his time. The moan that escapes her causing him to grow hard knowing that the sound will only progress more once he's fully inside of her. With Elena's hips thrusting upwards it gives Damon the silent go ahead to continue as he spreads her outer lips wider and more welcoming for him and his eager tongue. Flattening his tongue, sliding it from the opening of her sweet entrance and dragging it all the way down to her throbbing clit.

Damon's clever and talented mouth working her already into a frenzy as Elena's hips violently jerk up hard under his mouth. Her hands slamming down onto the bed, fisting her hands up in the sheets. Elena's head pressing against the mattress, eyes falling shut "more" she growls out.

"Your wish is my command" his cool breath teasing against her repeating the action of his tongue a couple more times, dragging it along her clit. Deciding to add to his method he takes the tip of his tongue circling it over her bundle of nerves.

Elena's hips rocking off their own accord, whimpers escaping her as bolts of pleasure continued to shoot through her "god…..o-oh god."

"Actually most call me Damon" he teases "but I suppose that will suffice."

"Yo-you're an ass."

"Indeed" relishing in the way her body is mewling because of his torturous actions "but I'm an ass with a talented tongue" wanting to prove his point he drives his tongue deeper into her heated confines.

"You" she begins to say wanting to wipe the smug smirk away, but the sudden intrusion no longer giving her the power to argue with him "yes…..yes" lifting her head up so that she can stare at him, brown meeting blue "Damon I want you."

'I want you' words that Damon had been longing to hear, aching to hear, and yet he still didn't give in. No Damon was selfish and what he wanted now was to feel Elena's release on his tongue. Damon wanted this memory to stick with her, to haunt her every dream and daydream, he wanted her to be able to recall how he had been able to make her wither and beg beneath him. "Soon" he mutters his tongue flicking out and slicing itself into her tight inner walls, his nose rubbing itself against her little bundle of nerves in a teasing motion. Oh she was close, so very close in-fact that he could almost taste her on the tip of his tongue.

All Elena wanted was to feel Damon seethed inside of her, and with what he was doing right now it drove her absolutely insane. Even through her annoyance though _that jerk still has me moaning up a storm _her whine confirming exactly that "Damon….I just…Da-damon please I want" having difficultly forming words "if you don't stop I'm….please Damon."

Moans, pleads, and whines continued to fall from her lips, each new sound louder than the last. Elena was close, so close he wanted it desperately. To have her juices bursting into his mouth, but with the way the she was pleading with him, begging for him to stop he slowed his actions. Muscles clenching tightly around his tongue silently alerting him she was fast approaching orgasm _she wants to cum inside me _he realizes, drawing himself back "you know I can't deny you" he whispers licking his lips.

Stepping back completely and removing himself from the tempting situation Damon impatiently tugs at the buckle on his belt, tossing it who knows where as he begins to make quick work of his jeans, stepping out of them and then moving to his boxers, kicking them off to the side. Damon's gaze drawing to Elena's appreciative gaze widening at the sight of his erection springing from its confinement.

_He's not just the bigger brother in age _she thinks to herself watching as Damon steps back towards the bed, and just as he's about to join her Elena finds her hand reaching out to touch his manhood.

A hiss of pleasure escaping him at the sudden touch, thrusting his hips immediately forward at her touch and not able to help himself as his head falls back, and eyes fall closed.

Elena's gaze locked on Damon's expression slowly starting to stroke him. The next move that she does surprising her completely as she takes the tip of her tongue swirling it around the tip of his cock.

"SHIT" he curses out not at all prepared for her next action "wh-what happened to needing me now?"

"You had your fun" _and enjoyed your teasing _she wants to add but holds back "now it's my turn" taking the head of his cock into her mouth and starting to suck, continuing to trail her hand up and down, up and down the base.

"Fuck Elena" instantly knowing exactly why she is doing this "pay back is a bitch" he mutters between clenched teeth.

Damon's profanity and lack of control causing wetness between her thighs as she takes him deeper into her mouth until she swallows him completely.

Hands burying into her hair _holy fuck I am a horny teenager _knowing that if she kept this up he wouldn't last long. For so long he had wanted this, and on cold and lonely nights he had thought of moments like this, and now here she was granting him exactly that and he was about to cum. Tugging at her hair and yanking her head up forcing her to look at him "Elena."

Halting her movements all together, as she releases him, tipping her head back up and meeting his gaze, her own smirk now showcasing itself matching what Damon had minutes ago "did I do something wrong?"

Oh she was enjoying this way too much, and he'd get her back for this later on. "Quite the opposite actually, but I rather cum inside of you" and without another word he's crashing his lips hotly against hers.

Damon's lips drawing Elena to silence throwing her arms around his neck, pulling him down as close to her as physically possible. Moaning as their bare skin comes in contact with each other, Elena's breasts crushing against his hard chest. Their eagerness causing them to stumble back onto the bed as Damon pulled Elena on top of him, straddling him as their tongues continued to battle for dominance.

Hesitantly Elena began to guide Damon towards her entrance causing Damon to draw back so that he could meet her gaze, his hands reaching up to frame her face "are you sure?"

The gentleness in Damon's tone warming her heart, catching the look of fear at the fact that she might suddenly say no, wanting to reassure Damon that this is where she wanted to be she leans down pressing a soft kiss to his lips "more than anything." Slowly she lowers herself inch by inch down onto his man hood, any hint of shyness she had fading away as she hears Damon grunt in pleasure.

God he was big, it was almost painful as she accepted him, almost, wanting to stop herself from crying out she bites onto his shoulder as she takes the last few inches of him. For a moment they both remained perfectly still, watching each other and letting it sink in that this was happening.

_I'm home_

The first thoughts that cross Damon's mind as he becomes one with her. Their bodies molding and merging together becoming one. This is all Damon had wanted to be inside of her again, to be completely content to where he was. Ever since coming back to life all Damon had wished for was Elena to take him in her arms and promise him that everything was alright, and that she was here, and now it was. They were here together.

Placing his hands on Elena's hips to hold her letting both of them savor the feeling of being inside one another. Remaining unmoving allowing her to get used to his size and letting her be the one to set the pace.

Tears wanted to spring suddenly from Elena's eyes at how right this felt. Never had she once felt such a powerful and intense feeling with Stefan. Somehow her mind was always thinking of other things considering her life wasn't a normal one, but with Damon all she found herself focusing on was how good and right this felt. After a minute or two she begins to rock gently against him, grateful for his help as he guides her and meets her thrust for thrust.

It didn't take long for them both to pick up the pace, each thrust faster than the last. Elena crying out in pleasure each time that Damon hit her sweet spot which from the sounds of her cries seemed to be always. Shifting slightly so that he was sitting with Elena in his lap, legs locking around his waist driving him even deeper inside of her.

Elena continuing to grind her hips against his frantically feeling what she's sure use to be a familiar sensation over taking her "Damon" biting on her lower lip "I'm close."

Carefully he flips the position with him now hovering above a quivering Elena. Love and adoration reflecting from his baby blues as he looks down at her _this is actually happening. _"Elena" he whispers her name alone coming out like a prayer, hands gripping her hips, relishing in the pleasure of being seethed inside of her. Slowing his movements really wanting to make love to her "Lena" he whispers again rocking his hips slowly against hers, matching each other's movements perfectly, hand reaching out and interlacing with hers giving it a tender squeeze.

Their bodies fitting in a way that absolutely terrified her because it was as if their bodies had been made for them and them alone. Their moans, whimpers and growls mixed together, and Elena knew that this must have been what it was always like for them. Damon meeting each roll of her hips, their fingers now entwined together as she presses her forehead against his. Eyes falling to a close getting lost in this feeling of absolute bliss "oh Damon."

Their flesh entangled together to a point where you wouldn't be able to tell where one body began and the other ended, because they were so entrapped with each other. "You feel so good" bowing his head down, lips seeking out hers. The kiss deep as he pours every ounce of what he feels and has always felt for this woman. "So good" he whispers pressing a kiss to each side of her cheek, down her jaw, temple, each closed lid and then ending at her lips again.

The hand that had not been interlaced with Damon's sliding to rest between his shoulder blades drawing him in even closer. Sucking at his lower lip and then dragging her lips from his mouth to the corner of his jaw by his ear "yes…yes" she whispers sucking a quick but now fading bruise on his jaw "more…more."

Lips moving on their own accord, operating as one, Damon groaning as he feels Elena's tight walls contracting around his thick length, filling Elena completely "I've missed this" he confesses, continuing to rock his hips, increasing pace with each new thrust he delivers.

Pressing a trail of hot kisses along Damon's jaw, then back again sucking hard against her. The soles of Elena's feet digging into the back of his thighs, catching his earlobe between her teeth and gently sucking against it. "Me too" she moans into his ear and she knows it sounds odd considering she had no recollection of what she was missing, but if it had felt as good as this, surely it was something she could easily miss.

Eyes rolling into the back of his head at her persistent sucking "ah fuck" he growls, pleasure spiking through him even more, his hands now tightly and almost roughly gripping her hips continuing to pump himself furiously and deeply into her hot core. Baby blues never once deterring from her gaze "fuck Elena" taking his hand and dragging their interlocked hands to her heated confines, taking both of their fingers and flicking them rapidly against her throbbing clit, coaxing and tempting her to give in "cum for me Elena" he huskily whispers flicking at her clit.

Harder, faster, and deeper thrusts driving Elena over the edge "so close" meeting every sharp thrust of his hips with her own and the moment that Damon brought their adjoined hands between them Elena found herself arching up. Fingernails of her free hand digging into Damon's back, each touch of her clit bringing her closer and closer to falling over the edge, but it was Damon's whispered command that send her falling around him. Arching up, breasts pressed against his chest as Elena cums with a scream, head tossed back, walls clenching around his cock and being greeted to a bright white light.

Pain is pleasure that's what he thought as Elena's nails dug into his back pretty damn sure she had left a trail of blood in her wake only spurring Damon to move faster. Never once does he remove his gaze from her, wanting to commit to memory every expression that crosses her gorgeous features. Bodies meshed, molding together and uniting as one. The sound of their sweaty bodies slapping together echoing across the room as he continues to shove and drive every inch of himself inside of her.

Just like that he watches and feels as her body succumbs to him, his name bouncing off the room as her body shakes beneath him, the sounds and movements alone causing Damon to reach his peek and allowing himself to join her in falling over the edge. Pleasure hitting him harder than before reciting Elena's name over and over again, releasing his seed deep inside her "E-Elena" he whispers ever so slowly starting to return from his high.

'I love you'

'Welcome home'

Tempted to say such words, but knowing now wouldn't be the time because she still wasn't ready. Not yet ready to break this connection he remains buried inside of her, his body relaxing against hers, a lazy yet content smile displayed on his lips "I missed you."

Removing her hand where it had come to rest between them, now wrapping her arms around him as she feels him relax against her. The next move feeling natural as ever as her fingers stroked through his dark locks "I missed you too."

Welcoming her words he takes the pad of his thumb tenderly caressing her cheek "you don't know how long I've wanted this" he admits, dipping his head down and brushing his lips against hers in the softest of kisses before slowly pulling himself out of her sweet, warm and welcoming passage. Already missing the feeling of being inside of her, pressing a kiss to her shoulder blade before rolling over to the other side of the bed, shifting his body so that he's laying beside her "that was amazing" a smirk not in place, but instead a smile that reaches his eyes "you're amazing."

A noise of protest sounding from her as she feels Damon withdraw from her, already leaving her with an emptiness and tender yet pleasurable ache between her legs. Rolling onto her side to face him she sets her palm on Damon's toned chest "you're amazing."

Both unaware of the true meaning behind the statement.

Damon: _You're amazing = I love you_

Elena: _You're amazing = I'm falling in love with you _


End file.
